Nintendo Force V12
Nintendo Force V12 is the 12 issue of Nintendo Force, released for the November- December 2014. The main game covered was Super Smash Bros. for Wii U with a guide to amiibo. Inbox Downloads Features Making the Leap A feature on 3DS developers making Wii U games. The developers noted were WayForward, Renegade Kid, Nintendo and Yacht Club Games. The staff then listed games they wished were ported to the Wii U. These were * ''Gunman Clive'' * ''Dillon's Rolling Western'' * ''Steel Diver: Sub Wars'' * ''Rusty's Real Deal Baseball'' * ''Liberation Maiden'' * ''Azure Striker Gunvolt'' * ''Moon Chronicles'' * ''Fluidity: Spin Cycle'' Kickstarters Only Adventures of Pip was noted here. It's goal was $40,000 and it received $65,974 with 2578 backers. Miyamoto's Movies The Pikmin Short Movies previewed, going over each of the 3 short movies in the $4.99 package Progress Report: Mighty No. 9 A preview of ''Mighty No. 9'' based on the beta build. Reviews ''Shantae and the Pirate's Curse'' - 9.0 - Tony ''Lone Survivor: The Director's Cut'' (Wii U) - 8.0 - Daan ''The Swapper'' (Wii U) - 8.0 - Daan ''Stealth Inc. 2: A Game of Clones'' (Wii U) - 8.5 - Daan ''Mega Man 7'' (Wii U VC) - 7.0 - Tony ''Mighty Gunvolt'' (3DS)- 7.0 - Tony ''Wild Guns'' (Wii U VC) - 9.0 - Emily ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' & ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (3DS) - 8.0 - Brett ''Art of Balance'' (Wii U) - 8.0 - Kevin C. ''Costume Quest 2'' (Wii U) - 7.5 - Kevin K. ''Ballpoint Universe: Infinite'' (Wii U) - 6.0 - Emily ''Cosmophony'' (Wii U) - 7.0 - Jonathan ''Teslagrad'' (Wii U) - 8.5 - Jonathan ''Castlevania: Dracula X'' (Wii U VC) - 7.0 - Kevin C. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' (Wii U VC) - 9.0 - Kevin C. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' (Wii U VC) - 7.0 - Kevin C. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' (Wii U VC) - 9.0 - Kevin C. Strategy Wonderful 101 The cheat code for unlocking Wonder-Bayonetta and friends from Bayonetta at the mart. The code also unlocks other heroes if used in other operations Hyrule Warriors The guide to unlocking the Great Fairy weapon in the game. Tetris Attack Bayonetta Previews New Nintendo 3DS ''Xenoblade Chronicles 3D'' ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' [[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]] [[Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker|''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker]] Features Gratitude Project amiibo Guide Retro Character Profile Master Hand Warp Zone It's New to Me! [[Super Smash Bros.|''Super Smash Bros.]] Interview The interview was with Brjánn Sigurgeirsson, CEO of Image & Form. Reviews Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS - 8.0 - Lucas [[Super Smash Bros. for Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]] - 10.0 - Lucas ''Tetris Ultimate'' (3DS) - 5.5 - Lucas ''Fantasy Life'' (3DS) - 8.5 - Evan ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze'' (3DS) - 8.5 - David ''Skylanders Trap Team'' (Wii U) - 8.0 - Kevin C. ''Disney Infinity 2.0: Marvel Super Heroes'' (Wii U) - 7.0 - Brett Power Rangers Super Mega Force (3DS) - 6.0 - David ''Bayonetta'' (Wii U) - 8.0 - Neal ''Bayonetta 2'' (Wii U) - 9.0 - Neal ''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2'' (3DS) - 7.5 - David ''Pokémon Omega Ruby'' (3DS) - 8.5 - Thor ''Pokémon Alpha Sapphire'' (3DS) - 8.5 - Lucas ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' (Wii U)- 2.0 - Tony ''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' (3DS) - 5.0 -Tony Community The Project Continues Project M's 3.5 Update Reading Like a Boss A series of books based of video game's final bosses Fan Game Review A review of Super Smash Land, a fangame of Super Smash Bros., made with GameBoy restrictions in mind. The fangame received a 7.0. The Brawl's All Here The books for Brawl in the Family were kickstarted successfully with the original webcomic being finished. There are 3 volumes for the 600 comic long series. Category:Nintendo Force Magazine